


Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Two and a Half Men In a Tub

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles lets out a wanton moan as he relaxes back against Derek. The water is so warm and delightful, especially with how rough a day it’s been.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Two and a Half Men In a Tub

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for [myrandomnesslife](http://myrandomnesslife.tumblr.com/): Derek and Stiles bathing together and Derek’s rubbing Stiles’ tummy cos Stiles is pregnant.

Stiles lets out a wanton moan as he relaxes back against Derek. The water is so warm and delightful, especially with how rough a day it’s been. No one told him being pregnant would be so exhausting. And he hurts everywhere, too. Baby’s been tap dancing all over Stiles’s insides and the waddling Stiles has to do to accommodate the baby’s size and awkwardly positioned weight has left his hip joints and lower back aching.

Then again, no one told him he could even _get_ pregnant, so. There’s been a whole lot of not telling going on.

"You okay?" Derek asks as he starts gently scrubbing Stiles clean with a loofah. It’s a fuchsia loofah, but it’s all they had at the store when Stiles sent Derek out to get one. It’s not like Stiles cares. Loofahs aren’t gendered objects. Or, at least, they shouldn’t be.

"No. Everything is terrible. I hate my life," Stiles grumbles.

Derek chuckles at him and nuzzles at his neck. “No you don’t.”

Stiles sighs. “You’re right. I’m just mildly peeved at my life at the moment. I feel like I’m the star of a terrible MTV show. _Male and Pregnant_ or something.”

"It could be worse," Derek says as he sets the loofah aside and puts his hand on Stiles’s belly, rubbing there for a moment until the baby kicks. Derek always has to stop and feel the kicking. Even if he’s across the room, he’ll notice the weird ‘being kicked from the inside’ look on Stiles’s face and rush over to feel the kicking. Stiles gets it; this is the first time in a long time that Derek’s biological family is actually getting _bigger_. It makes sense that Derek would be excited. That and Derek just really likes babies. Like, a whole lot. He’s the kind of guy that smiles at random babies and makes cute snarly faces at them until they giggle.

"Oh yeah? How?" Stiles asks.

"Could be raining."

Stiles snickers and pinches Derek’s thigh. What a charmer, using Young Frankenstein references. No wonder Stiles is so over the moon for him.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com), let's be bros ♥


End file.
